When it rains, it pours with confessions
by AndyBunny
Summary: #17. He was rarely interested with women. But there was something about that particular woman that made him kept looking. "I think I'm already in love with you. But I could only make certain of that if you give me your name. I'm sure it's as beautiful as you are." "You are the lamest person I've ever met my entire life." TakumiXMisaki. And definitely as mushy as I am. Oneshot


**Disclaimers: **For the love of God, I don't own anything, okay?

**A/N: **I noticed that I'm starting to like writing one shots recently. Anyhow, since I'm starting to lost ideas again, I'd very much appreciate it if you'd give me ideas and situations and maybe, I could write good stuff about them. Help me on this, all right? Because I fear that if I start losing ideas, I might disappear again. Ha ha. Joke! Anyway, on with the story!

**Title: **When it rains, it pours

**Pairings: **Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki

**Genre: **Romance

**Dedication: **for **blommie08 **who had enough faith in me. I'm really dory for suddenly disappearing like that. I really and better watch out from those damned Trojan viruses.

**Inspiration: **clouds? Long Live and Jump and Fall by Taylor Swift

**Prompt: #17**

When it rain, it pours… with confessions

.

"_I think I'm already in love with you. But I could only make certain of that if you give me your name. I'm sure it's as beautiful as you are."_

"_You are the lamest person I've ever met my entire life."_

_._

In huge and bored strides, Usui Takumi made his way quietly towards Maid Café that was the most famous café in town. It was drizzling still, but the shower was enough to drench him slightly. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking off excess rainwater off his hair before he occupied the seat near the counter. A waitress immediately came to him to get his order and he had nothing but coffee since he wasn't hungry. He darted a quick glance on his wristwatch and he was certain that Aoi—as usual—would be late again on their planned meeting.

He wouldn't have really come if only he didn't beg with his life that he'd repeat grades if he failed his cram examinations in Trigonometry.

He could notice people from the female populace that also attends the same school as he shooting him interested gazes. But he was nowhere near interested and amused since, because of this meeting with Aoi, he had missed the first game of the season. He even had bets on the Mariners and it would have sucked if he lost five hundred bucks against Sakurai Kuuga.

He focused his eyes on his laptop, typing furiously for his English paper that was due Monday and checks out his wristwatch again. Five boring minutes had already passed and there still weren't any sign of that idiot Aoi. It was six minutes later that he realized his phone was buzzing underneath his pockets and grimly, he answered it.

"You're not coming, I expected that already when I didn't see your annoying shadow for the last five minutes." Takumi says in lieu of a hello. Trust Aoi to really ditch on the last minute without saying anything.

"Sorry, Takumi, I really have plans to come but I got tied up by the bathroom—urgh—"

Swiftly, Takumi leaned away from the screen of his phone and I stared at it in disbelief. The huge block letter spelling Aoi's name H. AOI blinked twice on his phone. When he was certain it was safe speaking with him again, he pressed the cellular phone against his ear. "Don't tell me you're feeling sick again."

"Damn, I'm not just feeling sick. I'm puking—urgh!"

"That's really gross. You shouldn't really be making a phone call if you're throwing up. I don't mind an email, Aoi. Anyhow, what about your cram exam?"

There was a short pause before he spoke again. There was the sound of water on the background and that annoying sound of the water toilet being flushed off. "You know what, I'm pretty certain I could ace it. I just ask for your help to make sure I'd get a score beyond the passing grade. Sorry for troubling you, really, I gotta—urgh!"

"Whatever. You're on your own." Takumi cut off the call and proceeded on doing his English paper when the same waitress appeared by his table carrying the percolator. She had that same sticky smile on her lips and he wondered if he had that much make up on the first time she had taken out his order. But she was the last thing on his mind right now and he would rather be very much alone than have her company. She look like the type to attract attention and what Takumi hated the most is becoming the center of attention no matter if he was labeled as the most popular guy at school.

"Would you like a refill?" she ask almost seductively and much out of politeness than anything, he politely shakes his head and pointed out his mug that was still half filled. The waitress smiled her sugary sweet smile. "Are you sure? Coffee's on the house, you know? What about treats? You'd surely love our pastries. As a guy, you surely have moments when you wanted something to sink your teeth into."

He cringed away from the obvious meaning behind her words and once again, he tried to look calm as he politely shake his head. "No, I'm good. I'll call out when I'm ready to order."

"You study at Miyabigaoka, right? That school sure nurses a lot of hot guys like you."

"Thank you." He eyed his laptop again and started typing, indiscreetly pointing out that he wanted to be left alone now.

The girl smiled again and gently placed her manicured hand over his shoulder. "Call me when you're ready, okay? My name's Luna and I'm sure you'd remember it well." She gave him a wink and he highly considered calling out for the tab now when a flash of raven and pale skin flashed through his peripheral view. Instantly, with his mindset clearly focused now on the newcomer, he snap his head to the direction of what took his interest in time to see a woman running through the drizzle and into the café he was at.

He watch her wring excess hair off her long raven hair that suddenly looked luscious to him before she stamped her feet on the Persian rug and entered the café. The door chimes rang loudly when she entered and he immediately realized he was ogling at her rather obviously. The woman was a lot smaller than him, she wasn't probably tall enough to reach his chin and her black sweater shirt hugs her body well and showed curves on right places. Her cream colored pants were ripped off on the knees and she was wearing ankle boots that help her exude such a rebellious and indifferent aura. She walked past him, not even throwing him a glance when he got so used to people—girls in particular—ogle him bluntly that it doesn't annoy him anymore, before she proceeded on one of the counter bars and leaned in forward to wave at someone.

Takumi recognized the kind manager of the place who smiled politely at the woman. He didn't see if she smiled back but he watched her anyway pull out clear plastic tupperwares from her book bag and handed it to the manager before giving her a nod of acknowledgement and proceeded on one of the tables near him.

He didn't know why he was suddenly thankful that she took that particular table two tables down to his. But even so, he still watched her openly. The woman, with her windswept and slightly wet hair, prominent cheeks and really tantalizing amber eyes, pulled out a thick book about Law stuff and quietly scanned through the pages, reading on contents that takes her interest. He didn't know why he kept on staring but he was certain he enjoyed watching her and that slightly bothered him.

An unordered coffee arrived and she sourly thanked that overly enthusiastic waitress that served her coffee who, in return, frowned at her. Their distaste towards each other was rather made obvious by both sides.

He continued watching her, watching her as she tucked strands of hair behind her ear or bite her lip or fidget with the mechanical pencil she was holding when all of a sudden, she spoke. "Stalker much? Stop staring at me." that caught him off guard because he was caught on the spot openly staring at the said woman. And when she look up at him, he was even more tantalized. "Still staring, huh? Can I do anything for you?"

Takumi didn't know exactly what to do, and he just couldn't stand and walk away when it was so obvious that he wanted to know her. He was rarely interested with women because they usually and practically shove themselves on him. But this particular woman was… something. She wasn't as beautiful as those women being set up on him by his mother but there was something about her than _made him kept looking._

Without thinking much about it, he gathered his laptop and bag and walked straight towards her table, ignoring the other female customers as they followed him with their sticky gazes and sighed dreamily as he walked by. He stood like an awkward turtle in front of the woman's table and smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Takumi."

"Yeah, so?"

He was instantly put off by her dismissal but that didn't deter him. He really wanted to get to know her. "Can I sit here?"

"You abandoned your table to ask another stranger a stupid question?" she took a sip from whatever drink was given to her and looks up at him again. "So, what's your problem?"

He couldn't help but laugh because she was obviously dismissing him through her sharp words but his heart bloated—and that made him disgusted because he felt all warm and fuzzy inside—when she nodded at the vacant chair in front of her. He took that seat and continued watching her as she scanned through her notes of really elegant handwriting. He didn't know what to do at first and that scared him because he might be beginning to get rusty. So, with his heart in his throat, he opened up easy conversation.

"You're a Law student." He said.

The woman snorted at him. "Obviously."

"I haven't gotten your name yet."

The woman snapped her amber eyes at him and he thought for a moment that she was really stunning—her looks actually goes beyond beautiful. There was a slight frown and amusement mixed on her poker face before she quirked an inquisitive eyebrow at him and the corner of her lips tugged upward for what seemed to be the most beautiful lopsided grin he ever saw his entire life. "Now why would I give my name to some stranger?"

He didn't hide his laugh. He was far too amused at her—and definitely interested—to hide all his emotions when all he really wanted to do is do one thing that was already on his mind the moment he'd seen her running on the rain. "Because I think I'm already in love with you. But I could only make certain of that if you give me your name. I'm sure it's as beautiful as you are."

The woman laughed an enchanting laugh and drops her eyes on her book again. Despite the rebellious attitude, outfit and aura, he was astounded to see traces of pink and red giving life to her prominent yet rounded cheeks. And the blushing only gave more emphasis and definition on her round cheekbones. She blinked twice, her thick eyelashes that framed her huge and tantalizing eyes casted shadows across her face that made her look more beautiful than he first thought she were.

And with that shy yet amused grin on her pinkish lips he also find enticing, she said, "You are the lamest person I've ever met my entire life."

.

Done.

I want to thank you guys for reviewing on my **Confession Session** story after an hour of posting it here in FFN. I thought, because I was suddenly gone from this world, I lost a lot of my readers now. Anyhow, this is nothing but some random drabbling. I read this really cute one shot of a famous writer here and well, I wondered how it would look like if I also write the same situation—well, not exactly the same since hers is more defined than mine—with different characters.

That story was really cute. You should read GA fics too—especially ones written by My Hopeless Romantic and November Romeo. You'd love them.

Anyway, do tell me what you think. Was it cute? Or not? Haha.

I'm gonna sign out now since I still have classes at 7:30 tomorrow. Gosh, it's so hard being an overly lively college student. See you all next time!

AndyBunny


End file.
